One of the many possibilities
by Writing Jet
Summary: One of the many possibilities of the Continuum Shift...Actually just a crack fic I wrote while high on sugar.


The kaka kittens were all sitting in the grassy, sunlit grass in the outskirts of the Kaka village. In the middle of them all, was Taokaka. She mischievously rummaged through a bag, until she had found the treasure of Ikaruga. In her hands…she had…

"MEOW! IT'S "Shishigami Ninpou, Bang's Secret Arts & Journal: The life of a man of Ikagura!" MEOW! WE'RE SURE TO FIND SOMETHING GREAT IN HERE!" Tao skipped throw the pages. She didn't know how, but she actually knew how to read. Her head believed it to be the magic work of the Boobie Ladies' book filled meatbuns, with brain sauce. On the table of contents…

"The encounter of BANG SHISHIGAMI against the charming Azure!"? Meow, this sounds good enough!". All of the kittens surrounded Taokaka as she began recounting Scruffy man's tale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scruffy man patrolled the busy streets of Orient Town, to make sure nothing could threaten the Boobie Lady. Then, as he began heading home, he found..Rawrgna!" The kaka kittens gasped in amazement.

"Scruffy man could get a lot of money catching Rawrgna, so he leapt at him!" And, so, a holographic projection of the book's events came into full view.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, WILL CAPTURE YOU AND PUT AN END TO YOUR EVIL DOINGS!"

"Man…please, can you shut the hell up? I don't have time for bullshit today." Rawrgna grabbed his sword, staring EVILY at scruffy man! There was a super air of tension meow!

The books' super techy holograph began showing a heated fight between the two men. There was an annoying woman yelling COUNTAR every 5 seconds, but Taokaka soon got used to it. After, for a brief moment, seeing Bang mashing his face on a controller, the holographic Bang Daifunka'd Ragna into the wall, thus ending the fight.

"I have you now evil-doer!" Shouted scruffy man as he…was going to kill…Good guy? NO MEOW! WHO WILL BUY ME FOOOOOOD! – Shouted Taokaka as an aura of Tapioca surrounded her every being, and a powerful light surrounded the area, teleporting her inside the book.

"T-Tao?" Cried the little Kakas as she disappeared. But soon after, Hazama picked up the book. "Ahaha…HYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA. JUST AS PLANNED!"

As Bang prepared to finish of Ragna, Tao appeared out of nowhere and devilered a SQUIGGLY JUSTICE KICK!

"HYAAAAAAAAARGH, TAO! MY APPRENTICE, WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOOING!"

"I'm sorry, scruffy man! But Good guy gives Tao food!"

"I GIVE YOU EVEN MORE FOOD TAO."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, ok meow. Kill him then." Taokaka began walking away.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK TAO, REALLY!" Ragna shouted, as the ground began to shake.

"Meooow! Good guy is destroying the world!" Tao cowered, as they all screamt…Jin Kisaragi fell from the sky.

"Ah fuck no, it's Jin! What the fuck WHY!" Jin paid the insults no mind, as soon as he saw Ragna, an aura of power (And love. Hateful, violent love) began to surround him.

"BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Jin ran towards him, but once again fell someone from the sky, this time Tsubaki. She appeared to be drunk, and wasn't speaking coherent sentences. Jin was puzzled at her presence.

"T-Tsubaki…are you ok-" Tsubaki wildly kissed Jin, and began humping him incontrollable as they rolled all over the street, finally falling over the bridge, into the black void that had soon before been a river. Taokaka had finally realized what was going on.

"Oh no meow! The dimensional interference caused by the addition of unexpected factors into the pre-written story is causing an alteration of the space-time continuum…distorting the very world around us meow!"

"…What the fuck Tao." Ragna had had enough of this shit, he stood up and prepared to leave when Nago crushed him with his surprisingly fat cat ass.

"Ohohohoh! I'm all on top of a slender, sexy man! This is so positively FABULOUS MHMHMHM!" Ragna struggled and pouted. Bang was completely bamboozled as to what to do, when Litchi came from the sky and fell on top of Taokaka. Also seeming to be extremely drunk.

"IT'S THE BOOBIE LADYYYYYYYYYY!" Taokaka groped Litchi's breasts, as she moaned uncontrollably. The alcohol had clouded her judgment and he just lay there, being touched by Tao. Bang got extremely aroused by this and stripped down immediately…as Arakune fell on top of him, covering all of him in black goo.

", YOU YOU YOU SMELL HORRIBLE AAAH I'M MELTHING GUAGHHAUHFBUIWA AZE URE A A ZU AZUYE AZUREEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAARGH!" Arakune scream loudly as he devoured Bang and grew jetpacks, then began flying all over the sky and exploded into confetti, that Litchi began collecting and stuffing in her breasts while moaning at the still vigorously touching Tao. Ragna was crying now as Nago kept purring all over his body, and he just couldn't understand why this was happening. Soon, Noel, Mu, and Nu all came floating from the sky in a ball while they fell on top of Litchi and Tao, transforming it into a true Lesbian orgy. It seems everyone that entered this world was drunk, but Ragna couldn't understand the reason, nor had time to.

Soon, Carl, Hakumen, and Valkenhayn came down from the sky and began caressing Nago and Ragna. Ragna cried as Nago's fat ass prevented him from being violated in many ways. Tao noticed the structure of the world was finally falling apart…but to be honest, she didn't really give a shit.

Nago kept purring and meowing in pleasure as Ragna finally began to feel the tears fall down his eyes. The lesbian and gay orgies not caring about his feelings. Soon, Tsubaki and Jin came flying in the Izayoi copter. They landed and the hat blinked as it flew away in the distance. Tsubaki ran up to Noel and began sucking on her breasts immediately while Jin pretty much stripped down and began making Ragna suck him. Which was arousing to everyone there except Ragna, who by now almost seemed to be about to die from a lack of will to exist.

Suddenly, Litchi moaned highly as a laser shot out of her breasts and a naked Bang appeared in the floor. Then, Arakune flew into the sky and talked coherently one last time. No one heard him, however, as he enveloped all in himself, where everyone had a giant, mindblowing orgy of incredible levels inside Arakune's body.

"COMPLETE! AZURE, I AM IAM AIM ZIA IAM COMP CMOPMPCOMPLEEETE!" Then, from the sky, a giant penis appeared and crushed it all, a malicious laugh being the last thing they all heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kaka kittens flew in horror as Hazama fit his penis into the hologram, laughing evily as everything that lay in it was destroyed in a swift timely manner. As he kept laughing, he felt gigantic hands on his back, and a soft, deep whisper in his ear.

"Terumi…Kokonoe told us to watch, but I think you've gone too far…"

Hazama's eyes shot up as he turned back, quickly zipping his pants. Before him, were Tager, Makoto, and Lambda. They were all in a battle status, ready to confront him.

"Tch! You think I'd do this completely alone! HAHAHA! Pieces of shit!" Hazama took out his cellphone, and marked a number quickly.

"Relius! It's Hazama, I-" But then, lightning disintegrated the phone. Rachel graciously walked from behind Tager, with Gii in tow.

"Terumi, Did you really think I'd let your kidnapping of my gay cat have no consequences? It is time we gave a low life form like you a lesson in proper behavior." Suddenly, Lambda began twitching, as if having a seizure. Kokonoe's voice was blaring from Lambda's vocal speakers.

"HEY TERUMI, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I…I FINALLY HAVE YOU! TAGER, RAPE HIM! TEAR HIS PANTS APART AND GOD DAMN RAPE HIM LIKE HE DID TO MY MOTHER! RAPE HIM WITH YOUR NEWLY INSTALLED GIGANTIC TAGER, UNTIL HE CAN WALK NO MORE!"

"K-Kokonoe what are you-" A click was heard and Tager lost all of his free will and consciousness. From his pants, a monstrosity Makoto called out as "Oh no, it's Tager's Gigantic hose! It…It hasn't been tested yet!" began to increase in size swiftly. Hazama had a face of pure despair. He thought of running away, but Rachel, and Makoto had pinned, and stripped him down with Lambda's many improved swords. Makoto had a nosebleed from Hazama's surprisingly slender body. Hazama struggled as Tager slowly approached him. His massive hose getting closer to Hazama...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relius slowly approached the Kaka village. He had tracked the call's source, and had come to investigate the whereabouts of his partner, Hazama. He arrived to the grassy area…He found Hazama's naked, dead body. It was apparent he had been raped without mercy. On the floor was a book. He took it and began reading the events that had occured. With a disgusted look on his face, Relius sighed and dial-ed Saya up.

"Imperator, we seem to have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ONE OF THE MANY POSIBILITIES OF THE CONTINUUM SHIFT."

The words flashed in the screen. The Arcsys directorate stared at the screen with their mouths wide. The director slammed his hands on the desk and shouted out.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

A cloaked figure in the desk spoke up a after a bit of hesistation.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH, That's a film Luna did on vacation with flash…she worked reaaally hard…Sena! How could you tell them that! It was our secret! I know Luna. Buuuut, he looked so scaryyyy. You're so GOD DAMN USELESS SENA!"

Platinum kept fighting between him…her…itself? The director pointed at Platinum with rage in his hands and shouted…

"YOU'RE A GENIUS! HIRED. DEFINITELY HIRED! YOU'LL BE DLC, AND EVERYONE SHALL LOVE YOU."

THE END…I THINK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so...I'm going to sleep


End file.
